


生日快乐

by ALiang1997



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiang1997/pseuds/ALiang1997





	生日快乐

金圣圭的声音贴着他的鼓膜，字句音节都敲打在神经上。他能捕捉到他每一次呼吸的颤抖，想象得到他是怎样起伏着胸口，鼻翼微张，像离了水的鱼拼命开合着鳃。暴风雨的夜晚雨点密集地砸向窗户，手指被玻璃震得发麻，却无法触碰到一滴雨珠。于是他只得寻找救赎似的握住自己，企图将自己置身于风暴中前行的孤舟之上。

“裤子脱好了吗？”他发问。他知道金圣圭此刻正在单人宿舍里，军队为了照顾发情期的Omega总是提供各种便利，比如更多通电话的机会，比如发情期可以换到单人间的特权。入伍的意愿是他和金圣圭一起向公司提出的，但公司驳回了他的。他知道自己还能活动几年再服役，但他更清楚发情期离了Alpha的Omega有多难熬，为此他跟李重烨大吵了一架。

“好了。”金圣圭的嗓音湿透了，“南优贤……”

“我想吻你。”他说。他知道金圣圭喜欢什么样的。以前他们光抱着接吻，金圣圭就能软在他怀里，体温烫得两个人都无法思考，最后金圣圭整张脸都烧得通红，泪珠从紧闭的睫毛间渗出来，他只知道微张着嘴，好让他把他舌头搅进他的口腔里去。

“现在我在摸你的胸，感觉到了么？隔着你的衣服，我的动作很慢……你知道我会怎么做。”金圣圭的胸比多数男人的大些，这正是作为罕见的男性Omega的特征之一。他的胸很软，但有韧性，他喜欢被缓慢地抚摸，轻柔地把住，然后揉捏，指腹蹭过乳尖会让他舒服得叫出声。金圣圭的呼吸粗重起来，南优贤想象着他是怎样用自己的手掌包裹住胸脯，急切地想要寻求快感却又不得章法。他的手指苍白而修长，他会舔湿自己的手指，隔着衣服捏住自己的乳头，让那一小块布料被洇湿，然后急不可耐地搔着那里，等待着电话那头的下一个命令。

“我要掀开你的衣服了。”接着南优贤听见窸窸窣窣的声音，是衣料在摩擦。“我在做什么？”他问。

“你在……”金圣圭发出悠长的叹息，“你在舔我。”

“我在舔哪里？”

“舔我的乳头……啊……”

金圣圭的声音忽然上扬，南优贤听见床板发出突兀的一声“吱呀”。他更加粗鲁地撸着自己青筋毕露的阴茎，沉着声音：“哪边？”

“左边。”

“现在我要舔右边。”

金圣圭哼起来，南优贤知道他一定湿透了，他穴口分泌出的肠液要将屁股下的整块都浸透，他就坐在一滩湿润里，下面高高地翘起，晶亮的液体从马眼渗出来，滴落在床单上，或者地板上，扯出黏腻的细丝。

他突然想知道：“你躺在床上吗？”

“坐在床边。”

“躺上去。”

接着金圣圭轻喘着，吱吱呀呀的声音又响起来，半晌他终于轻松似的叹了口气，想必是躺好了。从前南优贤总喜欢倾身压过去，让金圣圭盘一只腿在自己腰上，然后掐着他另一只腿的膝弯把自己埋进去，再一直把他的膝盖推压到肩上，金圣圭就会颤栗着腿根，开合臀间的入口接纳他的每一次进出。现在他只能想象着那些画面。他闭起眼睛，用大拇指指腹的茧反复摩擦着铃口，试图召唤出脑海中金圣圭的模样：他柔软的腰，含泪的眼，海岛木棉般甜腻的信息素气味。“让我看看你的后面。”他说，“掰开腿，让我看看……”

“我好热啊。”金圣圭带着哭腔，“我流了好多水，你看啊，我……”

他知道，他知道金圣圭会是什么样子。金圣圭会尽可能地把腿张开，让他看见自己腿间的一片狼藉，发情使他的穴口松弛着，好迎接自己的Alpha——南优贤，好让他尽情地在他身上驰骋，疼爱他，或者蹂躏他。南优贤只恨军队只提供固话而不能视频，他真想亲眼看见那画面，看见金圣圭是怎样对着他自渎，把自己身体的一切都呈现给他。

“现在我要把手指插进去。要吃几根？”

“三根，不，四根……不，不够。”金圣圭真的哭起来，“南优贤，南优贤。”

“我在，我在呢。”南优贤的心在抽痛。他又开始后悔了。不，他无时无刻不在后悔。他不该听了金圣圭的安慰就真的让他一个人入伍，让他在发情期的时候承受那么多痛苦。他想起“新兴武官学校”公演的那段日子，那是南优贤第一次真切地感受到金圣圭身边有那么多男人，他不知道他们之中有多少Alpha，但只要有一个就是威胁。Omega对Alpha的吸引力是天生而致命的，何况那Omega是金圣圭。

“哥。”南优贤喊他，“还记得我是怎么做的？我在搓揉你的龟头，对吗？”

“是啊……啊。”“啪嗒”一声，大概是话筒掉落在床上的声音，金圣圭抽着气，呼吸都开始断断续续。“太用力了……”

“要轻点吗？”

“不，重点，再重点……啊好舒服、帮我，帮我！”

“我在撸你下面了……你好硬啊，是不是要射了？”

“让我射出来，南优贤，我好想射。”金圣圭哽咽着，“你进来吧，快插进来。”

一阵翻找东西的声音。南优贤知道军队里这种供Omega特殊时期居住的宿舍都会常备一些药品，比如副作用较小的喷雾型抑制剂；以及一些道具，比如……

“找到了……”

“什么？”

金圣圭没有立刻回答，他喘着气，像个哮喘病人那样，似乎在撕什么东西的包装。“假阳具。”他说，仍然喘着。话筒似乎离他有点远了，他说话时有了些回音，反而是另外一些什么声音更加具有实感。金圣圭又开始闷哼，南优贤知道他一定咬着下唇，紧皱着眉头，痛苦又急切。

“你扶着我的肉棒了吗？”

“嗯……你好大……”

“吞下去吧。”

“啊——”金圣圭呻吟起来，接着南优贤终于意识到那些比金圣圭说活声更近的声音是什么了。乱糟糟又黏腻的水声，然后是清晰的震动声。话筒在金圣圭的腿间。

“啊啊啊——”金圣圭叫喊起来，接着他似乎整个摔倒在床上，弄出巨大的动静。

“我干得你舒服么？”

“好舒服、啊——干死我吧……”

接下来谁都不需要说话，金圣圭呻吟着，震动玩具代替他干到电话那头的男人浑身发软，直到抽搐。他的声音搭载着电波降落在他身边，将他环绕，他听见他抽气多，出气少，像个要死的人。南优贤加快手上的动作，套弄着自己，想象着不是自己的手而是金圣圭的，是他的手指或者比手指更紧致的肠道，包裹着他，绞得他欲生欲死。

最后金圣圭喊得声音嘶哑，高潮过后几乎没了声音，南优贤喊他：“哥？”金圣圭应了他一声，没说更多的话。风暴之后的平静只是暂时，南优贤隐隐地担心，不能体液交换就无法标记，自慰也不能缓解情潮。

“我待会吃点药，会好点的。”金圣圭小声说。他似乎完全脱力了，长时间得不到缓解的情潮和激烈的电话性爱耗尽了他的力气。

“我很想你。”南优贤说。他的身后突然炸响漫天的烟花，零点已过，正月初四。他突然想起这是他跟金圣圭在一起后第一个没有他在身边的春节。

“我也是。”金圣圭说。

“新年快乐啊。”他似乎在笑，“还有，生日快乐，南优贤。”

对了，也是没有金圣圭在身边的第一个生日。

“我爱你。”南优贤说。

金圣圭没有回答，似乎是睡着了。


End file.
